Heated floors are previously known in a number of different forms, for example a plaster netting can be laid on top of the supporting structure and be fixed to the surface of the floor structure by glueing, for example. The electrical heating cable is then fixed to the plaster netting, first being laid out in a loop pattern and then being fixed by hot melt adhesive to the plaster netting. When the electrical heating cable has been completely laid out, it is covered with a plastering material in such a manner as to cover completely. The covering plaster is then allowed to dry and is then provided with an adhesive for laying, so-called clinker. The disadvantages of these methods are the risk of having the wrong cc-distance between the heating cables, a too small bending radius which involves the risk of cable breakage in addition to the fact that laying, drying and curing take a long time before the electrical heating cable can be used, usually one month. Similar constructions are also available where the electrical heating cable has been replaced by water pipes, for example PEX-piping.
The purpose of the present invention is to create a heated floor construction which is simple to install both for new construction and renovation.
An additional purpose of the invention is to provide a heated floor construction which is suitable for laying on a floor with a high moisture content, e.g. a concrete slab which absorbs ground moisture.